The present invention relates to a three-dimensional card for use as a sales promotion aid, a souvenir, a greeting card or the like such as a Christmas card, a birthday card or the like.
As cards conveying various messages or information, such as Christmas cards and birthday cards, generally cards available on the market are utilized as they are or home-made cards incorporating various innovations in pattern and design have been employed.
However, such cards, once the information has been read, are usually destined for waste baskets. Even if the pattern and message of such a card are intriguingly attractive or tickle the recipient's interest and the recipient wants to enjoy them by keeping the card at hand, the card which is comparatively thin tends to be bent or broken or be lost in due course.